You Are What You Eat Part 3,4&5
by goldfishlover73
Summary: This is my last thing in this seirse...I can't SPEEL!There is a special guest in this one too! If you want to know who she is go to my littlehomepage then go to my web page.


Some stuff might be inactuate. Like most of it...sorry if I offend someone somehow...

III

"I didn't know that there was a China town in Tokyo..." Kyou said as he, Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru walked through the many chinese shops and resturants.

"Ah...Kyou-kun! You should ALWAYS know that there is a China town EVERYWHERE in the world! Even in China!" Shigure said

"AHH! Really Shigure-san?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him Honda-san. Half the things he say are lies."

"Oh! Yuki! You hurt my feelings. Let's eat some good, healthy, Chinese food." Shigure walks to the closet stand that has a strong smell of greese. "Come come children! My treat today!"

"Oh! Shigure-san! I couldn't!"

"I insist Tohru-kun!"

"O...ok..."

Shigure looked over the menu, "hmmm…..I think I shall try the…._ shu _(I think I spelled that right.) with a side of rice."

He glanced at Tohru. "Uh….hmmmmm….." she glanced at the menu, wide eyed.

"Just pick something already! I'll eat the same thing so you're not eating it alone." Kyou said as he blushed."

"Oh! Thank you Kyou-kun! Let's see…We'll have…hmmmm…." She poundered for a minute.

"gods…." He gave her a light thunk on the head. "I'll choose." Tohru blushed. "We'll have whatever…." He gave a quick glance at the menu. "_Mao_ is."

"You should always know what your eating Kyou! You could always be eating human!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Shut up you damn dog! Like you know what YOU pick!"

"I'll have _Chen_ please." Yuki said with a sigh.

After getting their food, they looked for a place to sit down and eat and the only table left was occupied by one other person.

"Excuse me," Yuki said to the young girl, maybe around his age, eating what looked like what Tohru and Kyou had ordered. "May we share this table with you?"

"Sure! I'm almost done anyways."

They all sat down and started to eat.

"This isn't too bad." Kyou said taking another bite out of his meal.

"Yes, I agree. It is to rival our little flowers home made cooking…"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with the dog."

The girl looked at them questioniably. "Did you say dog?"

They all looked at each other. "Yes…uh…It's a family thing…"

"Ah…Well all families have there weird nicknames. My names Kagoru-san by the way." She gave a small bow as she stood up to leave. "I was just wondering because I thought that you were argreeing with your meal."

Yuki went pale. "What did you say?"

"Yeah…_Chen_ is dog…umm…" She looked around and noticed the oldest male turning pale. "Your eating rat…" She noticed that the orginal boy turn a ghastly pale, but shrugged it off. "And the couple there are eating my favorite…" she licked her fingers.

"Oh…god!" Kyou mummered.

"CAT! Tasty little critters… You wouldn't think it though. I could never cook it myself. My grandmother is Chinese and use to make it all the time. I used to hate it but I really got use to it." She looked to see all the people left at the table had turned white… "Maybe I SHOULDN'T have told you…OH WELL! Bye!" she walked away.

The three just sat there in silence for ten minutes.

"I'm going to be sick." Yuki said. "To think that I ate Shigure."

"AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T EAT YOURSELF!"

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY KYOU-KUN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO EAT YOU!"

"Honda-san don't fret. It was that stupid cat that picked it out."

"YOUR BLAMING THIS ON ME YOU STUPID RAT!"

"Yes I am."

While Yuki and Kyou fought, Tuhru apologized, and the mysterious Kagoru smiled at the garbage can. Shigure continued to eat. When he made it over to the garbage can, Kagoru was still there. "You know Kagoru-chan…that mouse was delicious."

They laughed.

III

Triple threat baby!

I think that my friend Kagoru is going to kill me. She is the BIGGEST KITTEN fan ever! That's why she's what she is in this story! laughs evilly

This is my last part in this series for a couple of reasons

1 I ran out of ideas that are mildly funny...I tried Kureno and christmas chicken but it didnt come out right so I said forget it.

2 I'm bored with this seirse...I didn't speel that right...sorry...

Also if you want to read a story with Kagoru in it then go to my main page and click on my homepage!

Later Y'all!


End file.
